The Perfect Mate
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: Rewritten! What happens when the one you love is wanted by all others because he's the perfect mate. SetoXJoey and ChaseXJack Fic with side couples.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Alright everyone. I know I'm a lazy slacker and I need to get this yaoi train rolling but I felt the need to fix this story...badly. I want to give it more length and more detail. I'm going to work my ass off on this story and hopefully please all of you. This story means a lot to me and I want it to work but I do need some help sometimes. If any of you have any ideas that you want to suggest just pm me and we can talk ~_^ thank you everyone for all your support and I promise I won't let you down *Bows*

_**X~x~X**_

Katsuya Jounouichi glared at the blue-eyes white dragon before him, wanting to spit back insults in return for his harsh words but he found himself left speechless and trotted away, smacking the alpha with his tail rather roughly, sending Seto stumbling about for just a split second before he hissed more insults to the red-eyes back.

"Stupid Seto." The red-eyes black dragon growled out, slipping away from the dragon village he resided in, escaping into the forest to find peace. It was the only place he could go to cool off when he and the blue-eyes got into a fight. He would stay out there for hours, depending on how bad the fight was. He figured he would be out here for quite some time seeing as Seto had pushed one too many buttons.

He had brought up Jou's past and with it brought bad memories only resulting in making the black dragon even more temperamental. Seto always said something bad about Jou but he only called him 'bastard dragon' or 'low life' or 'lousy' when he was in a very bad mood and for whatever reason Seto was pissed only served in making Jou even worse because he choose the black dragon as his outlet for anger.

Something seriously must have ruffled his scales because he took every blow he could at Jounouichi even going so far as to prepare for an attack. Jou was a strong fighter but Seto was his alpha and a bit bigger than he was and even though Jou knew he could kill the other if he wanted to, he couldn't even hurt the other without feeling guilty afterward.

Jou huffed in anger as he plopped down in his favorite spot in the forest; the lake. The grass he laid in was perfectly flat, accustomed to the dragons many visits and staying bent after many hours of laying and thinking the dragon had went through. The air was still and clam with a sense of peace that helped him relax but it didn't help as the white dragons words resurfaced. Dammit! Couldn't Seto NOT remind him that his dad was a bastard and his mom was a liar!

Jou growled, staring at his reflection in the water and seeing both his parents face's and it only made him more enraged.

When Jou and his baby sister, Shizuka, had been young hatchlings their father left them. The three remained as a family for a while until Jou's mother broke down and cast all the blame on her hatchlings. She said that they were the reason that their father, the clans alpha, had left. Jou had never felt so worthless before and he hated having to wait just a few years longer to take Shizuka away.

As soon as he was old enough, Jou took his sister away from the clan, hoping to find a better place for them to live. A happy place. At the time, however, he was still learning to fly and though he was strong he became exhausted with his sister riding on his back as they flew miles across the sky in search of a new home. They found a large island of land that had been separated from their old home by the vast body of water. Jou, too tired to go any farther, landed safely there and they were soon found by the local dragons on the island.

The new clan he had come across took him and his sister in but when asked, the two denied they had real parents. The clan leader at the time was Gozobora and he graciously took them in accepting their stray ways. Now the clan leader was Seto. And here in lied the problem for Jounouichi had fallen in love with the cold dragon, a stupid decision he concluded early on but it didn't stop him.

The black dragon growled again and tried to settle down, red eyes slipping close as he concentrated on the sounds around him instead of the ones in his head telling him it was his own stupid fault for falling in love with Seto and especially for loving his little brother like he was his own.

"Katsuya..." A voice called and the larger dragon opened one eye and smiled. It was Mokuba, his crush's little brother. Jou had always thought the hatchling was a cute kid and considered him a little brother and, sometimes, a son. Mostly a son though because Joey just had that motherly aura and treated his sister the same way. Telling her to be careful and not get into trouble or fixing up and kissing her boo boos much like his own mother had done before she had snapped. After he learned to control his temper and not get so angry with other hatchlings, having not been use to being around so many and having them all want to visit him, the black dragon became a bit of a role model to the younger dragons and they liked him a lot.

"Hey Mokuba." He said softly and closed his eye again waiting until the smaller form was pressed against his side to let his wings unfold, one draping over the white dragon in a comforting manor. He could sense a slight sadness in the other and knew it was because his two favorite dragons were fighting...again.

"I'm sorry about Seto, Katsuya-kun. He sometimes doesn't realize when he's gone too far." Mokuba frowned and nuzzled the elder dragons side affectionately, like a baby wanting to get closer to his mothers warmth. It made the dragon smile happily, glad he could be at least something close to a mother since Mokuba had lost his at a young age.

"You shouldn't apologize for him, Moki. You know he hates it when you do." Jounouichi said as if he were scolding him for insulting his father, but nevertheless he nuzzled the youngers head with a small smile as if giving the white dragon a silent thank you. Mokuba smiled and licked the black dragons snout. Mokuba loved this dragon with all of his heart, almost equal to his love for his brother, and it was only natural since Jounouichi had been around when his brother hadn't. Jou had always been there for the hatchling ever since he had come to the clan, protecting him from larger dragons, helping him get food, fending off bullies, all sorts of things, and for that the younger blue eyes was thankful he just wished his brother was just as thankful.

Without Jou and Shizuka and a few of their other friends, such as Yugi and Ryou, Mokuba was afraid he would have turned out much like his brother; cold and distant, not wanting any friends, not wanting anyone but his own flesh and blood because he was scared of betrayal and hurt. He wanted to tell Jounouichi this but he knew that it was his brothers secret to share not his.

"I don't know why he's such a jerk. I know he doesn't hate you. I mean…look at you and me. You're like a mom to me, Jou-kun. You know things about me and Seto that no one else does." He looked up at the dragon with a sad smile, blue eyes staring up at the dragon almost making him crumble and hug the younger dragon to him tightly. "Heck I've even almost called you mom by accident on some occasions." Mokuba said and smiled a bit more until he was tackled over by his so called mother.

"Oi! I'm not a female!" Katsuya scoffed but couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Mokuba wasn't the first one to mention it but that didn't mean he was going to get away with calling him a girl. With a smirk directed at the hatchling below him, Jou's claws ran along Mokubas white stomach and sides, quickly and lightly knowing his ticklish spots. The young dragon started to laugh and attempted to crawl away from the larger dragon only to get held in place by a strong tail.

"I-I'm sorry, Jou-kun! Really I am! But its true!" Mokuba said inbetween laughs and sighed happily when the dragon released him with a small smile and shook his large head, chuckling and making the blue eyes gaze up at him in wonder and curiosity at just what was so funny.

"I know you're sorry. You're lucky I'm so nice or I wouldn't be so soft. Besides you're not the first to bring that up." The black dragon said and Mokuba just tilted his head to the side as the other, settled his head on his paws staring off at nothing but thinking of something…or someone. Contrary to what most thought, Jou really did want to be a mother and mate with a male, one in particular. He wanted to be given the gift of birth by the goddess of life herself, Tiamat. Though she was the embodiment of chaos she was still the goddess of life. She had given her gift of life to his friend Yugi who mated with his long time lover Atem. He had told his friend repeatedly that he was so lucky to have been graced with the gift.

"Who else has said it?" Mokuba asked, startling the black dragon from his happy yet depressing thoughts. He smiled at the question and laughed, the answer was so simple to him.

"Who else would say I'd make a good mom? Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Honda, Otogi..." Jou stopped and sighed sadly. The one that he really wanted to hear it from...would never love him.

"Oh Mokuba he hates my guts!" Jou groaned and placed his paws over his head just wanting to dunk his head into the cool water of the lake and never come out or worse tear off his horns and sell them in a human market. He shuddered at the thought and figured that may have been a bit too drastic even for his own thoughts. He sighed though when Mokuba tired to comfort him and felt like a bad friend for acting so stupid around the little one. He was suppose to comfort Moki not the other way around.

"He's just a stubborn jerk, Jou. Don't worry he'll get better." Mokuba nuzzled the black dragon sadly. He didn't like that his 'mother' was in such pain. It made him so sad especially because it was his brother that was causing him pain. He muttered and sniffled licking the black cheek hoping to cheer the other up but their family moment was interrupted by a voice Jou knew all too well.

"Well isn't this sweet. The alphas brother and bitch. You two make such a cute family. There's so much cute that I think I just might hurl." Jou growled at the rough laugh and stood up with a small roar of warning, putting himself between the larger, bronze, dragon and Mokuba wrapping his tail around the white dragon to protect him. He didn't trust Keith not one bit and he wasn't about to put Mokuba in danger just 'cause some stupid dragon was a little too mean and rough in his teasing and playing.

"Keith. What are you doing here?" Jounouichi glared at him as the bronze dragon just chuckled staring at the black dragon with a lecherous gaze. The red-eyes glared at the gaze and he hissed in warning, backing up a bit as he pushed Mokuba back. Jou was in no mood to deal with this pervert today and he should have known better to look at him like that with Mokuba around. 'Then again,' He thought to himself with a small mental growl. 'I'm sure he'd outright fuck someone he wanted in front of a bunch of children just in spite of it all..' He cursed under his breath as the dragon started to advance on them.

"Clan trading." Keith said with a grin quickly changing the subject because he found no point in talking about silly things like that when he could woo the red-eyes. "It's such a pleasure to see you again, Katsuya." Keith licked his muzzle like he had just eaten a large vat of meat before looking at the white head that was poking out from behind Joey. "Mokuba." The bronze dragon said with little enthusiasm accompanied with a slight nod of acknowledgment making Mokuba growl. It wasn't very strong or loud, after all he was still just a kid, and Keith scoffed before turning his attention back on the pretty black male.

"Protecting your masters sibling, Jou?" He spoke with an amused tone smirking as he watched the dragon shield his crush's baby brother. "Tsk tsk, Katsuya. You're only gonna end up being his baby sitter. It's not like Seto actually cares." Both dragons bristled though Jou faltered in his glare to look a little broken before glaring at the other once again.

"Leave us alone, Keith." Joey snarled with his glistening white teeth bared in defense as the white dragon behind him copied his snarl, hissing at him for extra effect. Keith laughed loudly at the attempt to scare him off and grinned big, stomping over to the black dragon, claws gently, but sternly, grasping his jaw.

"Aw come on, Jou. I'm only messing around. Besides it's you we are here for. Our alpha, Siegfried, has heard a great deal about you and decided that you would make a great mother to bear his eggs if the goddess willed it. He asked me to come and negotiate for you and I got what I came for." Keith chuckled at Joey's shocked, scared look at the lie he had just spun for the red-eyes. Jou's mind raced and he felt sick. Oh…oh god he was going to be traded for supplies. Jounouichi slumped slightly and Mokuba frowned, seeing that the words were just a lie. There was no way Jou would actually believe this thief...right?

"D-dragons...for supplies.." Jou muttered softly and Keith nodded, glad the younger dragon understood what he thought was happening. The hurt look that crossed his features made the bronze dragon chuckle in sadistic glee. He had just worked Seto into the equation. He could see it written all over his face.

"Seto…he-"

"Completely agreed with it. Said he didn't need a worthless dragon bringing down the clan." Keith replied quickly chucking and brushing his head against Jou's as a sign of affection. The black dragons broken heart was puddy in his hands. He couldn't wait to see what lord Siegfried did to him to tame his wild temper. "Come on, Jou." He turned to walk away but the younger blue-eyes roared in anger making him turn his head carelessly. The roar was louder than the last but still puny.

"Liar! My brother wouldn't do that!" Mokuba struggled in Jou's grasp. "Jou-kun please don't tell me you believe him!" Mokuba pleaded trying to look at his motherly figures face who wasn't looking at him for fear that he might start crying if he looked at him. He just couldn't believe Seto would trade him like he was a tapestry. It made him hurt all over and he felt his voice quake as he spoke to the little one.

"Go…go back to S-Seto, Mokuba. Please." Jou spoke softly, careful to hold his emotions in check. He would either lose his mind in rage if he let go and end up hurting Mokuba while in the process of trying to kill Seto or he would cry if he lost it. He couldn't cry in front of Mokuba. He couldn't let the kid see him in such a weak state.

"Tell Se-…Tell everyone I love them and…and I'll miss them very much." Joey said and licked the shocked dragons head affectionately. With a sigh he walked over to Keith ready to take his leave praying Mokuba would just go. His prayers went unanswered.

"No…NO! Jou please don't go! Seto…he…he wouldn't do that. You out of all others should know that he wouldn't do something like that to one of us! Not after Gozabora!" Mokuba yelled, tears pouring from his eyes. Jou could hear the pain in the young ones voice and he winced at the words. Gozabora, before Seto had killed him and taken his place, had been trading young dragons to evil humans that used their horns and scales for magic, among other things. Seto promised he would never betray his clan like his so called father had.

"I have to. If this is what Seto wishes then I must obey. Goodbye Moki….I love you." Jou started to run quickly as tears started to sting his eyes. Opening his big black wings, he took off into the skies and flew off. He was soon followed by a smug Keith who grinned at the smaller dragon as he left. The next word that left Mokuba's mouth made Jou's heart wrench in pain.

"Mommy!" Mokuba screamed trying to fly after them, but couldn't, he was still to small and he wanted nothing more than to be an adult and save his mother from the sadistic dragon his brother had told him about. The one his brother never wanted Jou to ever meet for fear of losing him, only one of the many alphas Seto never wanted Jou near because he knew Jounouichi would find one that was better than him and take his leave. Mokuba cried as he landed on the ground with a thud after his fifth failed attempt to flap his unready wings. If only Seto had said something sooner.

Katsuya cried softly now as he heard Mokuba's scream. He left the only child he would ever truly love…but if it was what Seto wanted…then he would go through with it no matter the pain...no matter the suffering. Seto's happiness was all that mattered to him and though Mokuba's mattered much to him as well..he couldn't take the pain of knowing the one he loved didn't want him around any more. It was for the better. Mokuba deserved a real mother...a real female dame. Like Kisara.

To be continued...

**Notes: **

Okay so yea...I decided to use the Sumerian dragon goddess Tiamat...there's some info there.

_Tiamat-Babylonian name composed of the Sumerian elements ti "life," and ama "mother," hence "mother of life." In mythology, this is the name of a primeval sea dragon goddess, the embodiment of Chaos, and mother of the first gods_

And while she's really part of mythology the sages that are to come aren't...at least not that I know of. They will be my own characters so...yeah...I hope you've all enjoyed this new version and I will get the other chapters rewritten, hopefully tonight or soon, and post them along with a new chapter. I've got the next chapters planned so hopefully this will go more smoothly. Thank you all and I hope you don't mind the change and I hope you still keep the reviews up it really helps me out...Thank you

~Kamiya-chan


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend

**A/N:** ...Please...Don't kill me ;A; sorry! -hug- Here! Here you guys go next chapter! Also I'm afraid this is going to turn into a cross over. I keep changing it I know but really...I think this is what I want :3 I hope you guys like Xiaolin Showdown as much as I do :D lol if not I'm sorry.

Chapter Two: The Legend

~X~x~X~

The first thing that made Seto panic was the heart breaking cry of his little brother and as he ran to him, wings flapping a bit and propelling him forward into the dense forest, all he could think about was his brother and the black dragon he had hurt earlier. The second thing was seeing his brother on the forest floor, wings covering him to protect himself, trembling and sobbing.

"Mokuba!" Seto rushed over to him and started to nuzzle the little dragon as Yugi and Yami and the rest of Jou's little gang trotted up behind him having heard the cry as well. "Mokuba what happened?" His worried voice reached the smaller white dragon that jolted, standing up quickly and hissing at his brother in anger.

"It's all your fault!" The younger dragon yelled, tears pouring down his scaled cheeks as he backed away from his brother, the emotions over riding and pushing his logic out of the way. "They took mom away from me because of you!" When Seto tried to get closer to Mokuba, the white dragon just snapped again and ran from him and to Yugi. Seto flinched as his brother barreled into the pregnant gold dragon who held him tightly and pet his mane.

"Mother's dead, Mokuba...you know that. She has been for a long time." The blue eyes white dragon was utterly confused at his brother's words and despite his fear of him he still tried to get closer to the little dragon.

"Not her! Jou! They took Jou away from me! My mom!" He sobbed against Yugi as everyone just stared in shock. No one had ever seen Mokuba so angry before. He never got out of hand and never snapped at his brother in such a manner. He never out right yelled just in fury and he never...never called Jou his mother before.

"Jou? What do you mean? Mokuba, you're not making sense." Yugi questioned softly with a small frown as he ran his claws over the dark mane on the white dragon. "Mokuba speak to me." The gold mother whispered to him as he tried to soothe the young dragons' tears and he did after a few minutes.

Mokuba looked around at everyone for a minute before pulling away from Yugi and moved to sit in front of his brother a firm look set on his face as he wiped his tears away with his paw. "Keith came a moment ago," There was a round of gasps from the group and even Seto's eyes widened a bit. "He said that you traded Jou for supplies with his master, Siegfried. He believed him, Seto! He believed a foul mouthed liar over me because YOU HURT HIM! He's gone now because he thinks you hate him!" Mokuba roared in anger and this time...it was a roar that nearly matched that of an adult.

Everyone was silent until a soft sobbing was heard and everyone turned to see Serenity, the black dragon with the honey colored eyes that left her blind to the world, standing at the edge of the clearing. She had chased after them when she had heard them run off. She had heard every bit of Mokuba's words. "M-my brother? Katsuya? N-no..." she fell to the ground, sleek and slim body trembling against the ground and soon against Yugi and Ryou who raced to her side and nuzzled her trying to raise her from the cold ground. Now everyone's eyes were on Seto who was completely frozen in shock.

When he finally spoke his tone was firm yet till a bit shaken. "You all know that I didn't do that! That I wouldn't ever do that!" He glared at the accusing eyes on him and only a few looked away in shame, Yami's was one of them. "You brat of a cousin! You knew what I was planning and yet you still believe that I would cast him away like that." They acted like rivals all the time but that was just Seto's stubborn side acting out and trying to dominate his future dame, the one that he had laid claim to long ago. He figured Jou hated him, just a little bit, but he hoped that with a bit of work he would make Jou see that it was more than just rivalry he felt for him. Now though…now it seemed like he was too late.

"Why didn't you just tell him you loved him, Seto?" The alphas blue eyes were suddenly on his brother at the words and he felt his heart break a little at the pleading look in his eyes. "Why couldn't you have just told him how you felt instead of pestering him and making fun of him all the time? Was it really so hard to tell him how you felt?" The depressed dragon stood from his sitting position and walked over to Serenity, nuzzling her and helping her up as he walked her back to the village, leaving behind his saddened brother and friends.

The white dragon turned away from everyone else and lowered his head, claws digging into the dirt below him. He really was a stupid dragon for allowing something like that to happen to Jou and he had been so close too. The annual mating festival was approaching fast and he had planned on courting Jou starting from this morning until the festival but he kind of screwed that up when his fiery black dragon picked a fight with him.

He hadn't meant to take it so far it just sort of slipped from his mouth…like it always did…and like always it hurt his pretty dame who stalked away from him to simmer in silence. And like always Seto never apologized, though that was one thing he had to work on because it was rare for him to apologize to anyone. He didn't know what to do though. He wanted to go after him but he had no idea what he was running into and if Jou would even return after the lies that have been placed in his head.

"Are you giving up, alpha?" A soft feminine voice called out to him and he felt his eyes narrow as he turned back around to see the tall, slender, and tan dragon with black mane and narrow coal colored eyes. Isis, the village seer, stood next to the others with her brother who pretended to ignore the others as he preened his sandy colored mane, not like there was anyone to look nice for though so it was rather pointless but a good distraction for him.

"You know there's still hope. He was wrongfully taken so by dragon law that does not make him Siegfried's to claim so freely. Besides, Siegfried is not the one he is destined to be with." Isis had a look on her face that said she knew more than she was letting on. She always did. So Seto stalked toward her, a glare fiercer than any he had ever given set in his eyes.

"What do you know?" He demanded the prophet who laughed softly and gave him a soft, knowing smile. "You know something, Isis. I want to know what it is because if it has anything to do with Katsuya you know I will force it out of you in any form I need to." Seto said, growling in her face only back up a bit when Malik growled back and butted their heads together to push him away.

"She'll tell you if you just get back, Kaiba." Malik hissed lowly as he paced for a moment in front of his sister before stepping back by her side, eyes on the white dragon before him.

Isis coughed and glared at the two of them before focusing on Seto with knowing eyes. "Siegfried wanted him for a reason. More so than just for a mate." She glanced around the large grove that currently housed many of Jou's friends and sighed softly, sitting down and closing her eyes for a moment before she continued.

"There is a legend among the dragons that you'll hear no matter what part of the world you go to or what clan you visit. It is a well-known legend that we prophets knew would come true. The legend tells of a race that was separate from all the others. They were known as the children of the goddess for they were her own offspring while the rest of the clans were created by her and her children. The other clans were jealous of the children because Tiamat loved them more, or so they thought. So they sought to kill the perfect children and all they had made.

"One by one, they destroyed the children of their goddess but they could not kill them all. Tiamat protected her children and in a rage she cursed the other clans to live in near barren lands and to fend for themselves almost all their life. She cursed them to fight for their lives until they could stabilize their home. They secluded themselves to the four sections of the earth seeing as what laid in the middle belonged to her children…or at least it used to.

"What few children she had left, Tiamat blessed them that their bloodline may live on up until the day they are able to repopulate without risk of extinction and are able to move back to the land that was deemed theirs. They are the children that will bring blessings to the land and replenish this earth. I'm afraid though that there are only two of them left and only one has been discovered so far. That one is Katsuya. Siegfried's seer has seen what I have and has told his master just what kind of being Katsuya is and now he wants him for his power."

Isis sighed softly a bit worn out from speaking for so long and as she opened her eyes to look at everyone she was not surprised to see them so enwrapped in her words. "The legend is true, Seto. Katsuya is in great danger if he is to stay in Siegfried's care for much longer. The dragon will cause nothing but harm to the child of Tiamat if you do not rescue him. So I suggest you get a move on my friend. You have a mate to save." The seer smiled softly before turning away and disappearing into the trees.

"Once you return with Jou we will tell you what you're next mission is." Malik smirked a bit and followed after his sister leaving everyone else to ponder his words. Seto stared at the ground for a moment before digging his claws into the ground again, mind most definitely made up. He looked at his cousin who smirked and walked over to his mate, licking his cheek in silent goodbye.

"Well…it looks like we have a rescue mission to accomplish." Yami said with a smirk as Seto nodded in whole hearted agreement. Seto turned away, ignoring his followers as he prepared to set out on the short journey to the neighboring village where Siegfried resided. The pink bastard was going to rue the day he ever messed with Seto and his future mate.

~X~x~X~

**Notes: ** Like I said it's going to turn into a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown and I think I'm going to have fun with it so I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. I'm a senior in high school right now so I'm all panicky and I haven't had much chance to do anything :P so yeah here you go guys 3 I love you all and thank you for all your support you guys are fantastic! I love you all!


End file.
